


Stay

by angelicghoul



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicghoul/pseuds/angelicghoul
Summary: It's the night before Christmas and although Akira isn't expecting anything, Ryuji wants to surprise his boyfriend by doing something nice for him.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> for the pegoru discord server secrent santa. enjoy this fluff!

The winter months were always the hardest. The bitter cold and long lonely nights in that house were all that he could recall. His parents were often working more so then and with his lack of friends back then meant Akira only had his thoughts for company. It wasn’t the greatest, wasn’t the nicest but he coped. That was how it was, he couldn’t change it. Of course, it _did_ change, by a strange twist of fate. One that he wouldn’t trade for the world. It was a reason why he didn’t want to go back home, because it didn’t feel like it was the same.

 

Leblanc _was_ his home now.

 

In his distant thinking, he was reminded of last year. It was thought that wouldn’t leave him as he finished up his shift and left for _home_. The short walking distance to the train station made his head wonder, although not enough to completely cloud his thoughts. He sat like he always did, with a book in his lap. The day was not yet over. He still had to help Sojiro. Not that he minded, he was like family to him now.  The rest of the night would go by quickly and that was all that mattered.

 

Luckily for him, it wasn’t too much of a journey and he was already walking back to the coffee shop. Tired hands pushed open the door as soon as he reached his destination. The familiar scent of coffee wafted through first, as he instinctively went to grab his apron from behind the counter. As he did so, he stopped, and took a double take to his right. He wasn’t seeing things, was he?

 

“Ryuji, what _are_ you doing?” He asked, almost bewildered as he stared up at the blond halfway up a stepladder, with a very, very bright piece of tinsel in his outstretched hands.

 

“What does it look like? I’m decorating” He had turned his head briefly to face him, while attempting to tape up the decoration without looking. Akira held the ladder steady as he held up the other side.

 

“Pay attention, you’ll fall, moron.” He teased his boyfriend playfully.

 

Ryuji stuck out his tongue, as his eyes turned to the task in hand. “You’re so mean.”

 

Akira laughed as he taped the other side. “Decorating for what?”

 

He heard a gasp, as again his boyfriend failed to stay focused. “Christmas , you loser. It’s tomorrow and there’s like…nothing here! Not even a tree.”

 

Akira snorted. “You’ve been watching too many movies, Ryuji.”

 

“Maybe, but you could at least try to be festive.” Without warning, a piece of tinsel was placed on his head.

 Akira scoffed, as he calmly placed in on the work top. “Do I need to?”

 

“Well, no not really.” Ryuji shrugged as he finished up decorating the ceiling.  Akira stopped for a moment, just looking up at him.

 

“I just want to do something nice, I mean since last year you were…”

 

Oh, he remembered. Hi eyes closed for a moment as arms embraced him close. “Sorry,  I didn’t mean to mention that.”

 

Akira shook his head. “It’s fine, I’m okay. It wasn’t that bad.” He bit his lip. “Just lonely.”

 

His boyfriend held him close, a kiss planted on his cheek. “This year you have me and I’m not going anywhere.” He smiled that smile that he always gave him.

 

He leaned into him for a moment, before turning to face him. “I know, that’s all I need.” He didn’t hesitate, as he leaned to peck his lips. Arms linked around his waist, pulling him closer.

 

“Nope, you deserve more than that.” Ryuji nuzzled his forehead against his , lips locked on his. He didn’t want to move, as he kissed him back, although his boyfriend did that for him. He stepped back, although he reached for his hand. “Come on, help me finish this. We did to get this place all Christmassy for tomorrow!” His enthusiasm was always the same. And it was something Akira wouldn’t change.

 

“Tomorrow? What are we doing tomorrow?” He looked at him dumbfounded. Of course, he caught that glint in his eye. He wasn’t going to give anything away.

 

“It’s a surprise! Come on!” He half whined as hands pushed him to the box of decorations half strewn over the floor. “Sorry…that cat.”

 

Akira chuckled. “Where is Morgana anyway?”

 

Ryuji picked up a rather small tree, one that could be placed on a  side table. “Out, he was getting in the way. He’ll be back later.”

 

Sounded fair.

 

“Besides, it means..” Ryuji side glanced, pulling him closer towards him.

 

“We have the place to ourselves?” Akira smirked as his boyfriend nodded.

 

“Yup, but we really need to get this shit done. Then I can beat your ass at Mario kart.”

 

“No, no we are not doing that.” Akira lightly prodded him with his elbow.

 

Ryuji wrapped his arms around him once more, peppering his cheek with kisses. “Then what?”

 

“Mhm, movie?”

 

He nodded as he broke away, handing him a handful of bright red baubles. “You’re on.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a few hours before they stood in front of the now _festive_ looking front room of Leblanc _._ Although festive was putting it lightly, it looked as something he could only describe as a horrifically gaudy version of Santa’s grotto.

 

“What have we done?” Akira teased, leaning onto Ryuji’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, I think it looks awesome!”

 

Well he would say that. Or he was lying, one or the other.

 

 “Ryuji, the colours don’t match, and you’re covered in glitter.” He dusted his shirt and his boyfriend just chuckled.

 

“It’s a look, right?”

 

“Mhm, you look good in anything.” He leaned up to peck his cheek before breaking away, trailing up the stairs.

 

Ryuji looked up and he just beckoned him. “Come on.”

 

Even his room hadn’t escaped, with that little tree in the corner. Not that it mattered too much. As long it made him happy.

 

He sat down on the couch, pulling down the blanket. Snuggled up beside him, they both fell against the downy cushions.

 

“I thought we were gonna watch a movie?”

 

Akira pulled the blanket over them both, leaning against Ryuji’s chest. “Mhm, we can but will we pay attention?” A light chuckle left his boyfriend’s lips, answering his rhetorical question.  Lips found his own, his kisses soft, reassuring. His arms held him close, not letting go.

 

In stark contrast to last year. He never felt so safe right then, as he moved back down to lean against his chest, listening to the sound of Ryuji’s breathing. He let his eyes close for a moment, exhaustion settling in. The door went which shook him back down to reality. Before he could get up, hands pulled him down.

 

Lips trailed down his jawline and he closed his eyes once more. He let Ryuji’s arms envelop him, the sounds of outside drowning out. They were in their own world now.

“You have tonight off, stay…”

 

_Stay._

And he never wanted to leave.


End file.
